Past mistakes and New Chances
by Slipknot2014
Summary: Clary tells Jace she's pregnant which results in a fight. Clary leaves to Idris to have her child. After four years she returns to the institute only because to clave make her so she can train the Lightwoods since she's one of the best shadowhunters. How will she deal with seeing Jace again? When danger strikes will she be able to protect her loved ones?
1. All your fault

I own nothing of this story but the plot line oh and if you haven't checked out my story unexpected complications please do and review its a Clace story.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V

I was extremely nervous about telling Jace I had no idea what he would do. Would he be happy? Excited? I don't know and I'm very scared. How am I supposed to continue my training to be a shadowhunter it relaxes me and I'm already past Isabelle's and Alec's level that's how good I've gotten. I mean I know shadowhunters do things early because they have short lives but I'm just not ready for this at all. As I make my way to the library I feel my heart rate speed up and my palms become sweaty I'm beyond scared. I reach the library doors flanked by Isabelle and Alec I told them both and they agreed to wait outside in case things get heated. They both give me an encouraging look and I open the library doors and find Jace sitting on the couch reading a book.

I sit down next to him and when he notices me he smiles and puts the book down ''hey beautiful what's wrong'' he asks noticing my sick expression. I gulp well here goes nothing. ''Jace I need to tell you something I'm -'' my voice breaks and a tear slides down my cheek. I'm so scared I can't even tell him.

He pulls me to him and comforts me its now or never he deserves to know right? Yes he does I need to sick it up and just tell him he's part to blame it wasn't just me who caused this it was him to.

''Want to tell me what's wrong'' he asked in a soothing tone while stroking back my hair. ''Jace I'm pregnant'' I say and he tenses pulling back I miss his touch as soon as its gone.

''I'll call Magnus and see if he can take care of it hell I'll pay for the damn abortion myself if I have to'' as soon as those words leave his mouth I'm pisses the fuck off. There's no way I'm aborting this baby just because he can't be a man about this situation.

Slowly I rise to my feet and look him straight in the eye as I growl out ''I am not fucking aborting this baby just because you aren't mature enough for this situation'' I turn around to leave but he grabs my wrist to keep me from going anywhere. ''Clary were to young for this your seventeen I'm eighteen and if your gonna keep that baby then leave and keep in mind I'm not taking care of it'' he growls out and that's when I explode.

''Fine I'll support this baby myself you bastard. I want nothing to do with you forget I ever existed you fucker because I'm leaving and you'll never see me again'' I yell and Isabelle and Alec run in looking worried.

''You won't do that Clary you don't have what it takes to leave you love me to much'' he said in an over confident voice.

Now I'm blinded by fury how dare he. I might love him but my child comes first. I open my mouth to say something but instead I back hand him across the face hard enough to make him stagger backwards and then I spit in his face.'' I might love you but this child comes first asshole'' I yell and push past Alec and Isabelle. I make a b-line to my room I've been sharing with Jace and put four locking runes on the door.

I grab my backpack and shove everything of mine into it. Tears of anger are pouring down my face my heart actually hurts right now. How could Jace do this? I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong. Well fuck him then. I out a pencil and piece of paper for a note.

Jace you heartless fucker don't look for me you won't find me. Burn in hell because of you my child will grow up without a father. You said I wouldn't leave but guess what you were wrong. I hate you your not a man your a little bitch. I Will love and raise this child without your help so again burn in hell asshole and remember my leaving is your fucking fault.

After I write the letter I'm shaking violently from anger I punch the nearest thing to me the wall. My fist rams into it creating a whole it the plaster I feel semi better afterwards. But my heart still hurts bad really bad it physically hurts just thinking about the situation.

A few minutes after I punch the wall I hear foot steps I pull out my stele and draw a portal rune on the wall leaving the note on the counter. I have no idea were I'm going but I want it to be far from here very far. I hear banging on the door and three different voices. The nerve of Jace acting like he cares now well he can fuck off. Right when I'm about to step into the portal the door splits open and Jace, Alec, and Isabelle come piling in their eyes widen when they see me ''fuck you Jace'' I say flip him off and dive into the portal. The wind gets knocked out of me as I tumble through the portal I feel like I'm falling into a bottomless pit like there's no descent. My heart drops into my stomach and I feel like I might be sick. I start to panic and wonder were its taking me I literally have no clue were I'm going.

Surprisingly I land on my feet when I drop out of the portal. Once I get my breathing under control again I study my surroundings. Its all green and beautiful there's mountains and lakes it looks so peaceful and familiar. Then with a start I realize were I am I'm in Idris. This will be were I raise my child I'll finish my training after the pregnancy and then train my child. I'll also make sure to never see Jace again. From this day on I will live in Idris and change my last name to Fairchild.

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

I can't believe Clary actually left I'm angry at her for leaving but I'm also proud of her for doing what she said she would. Honestly it is Jace's fault she's gone. She was like my little sister we grew really close over the time and now she's gone. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt something hot and wet drip down my cheek. I looked at Jace and he was crying to but Isabelle looked like she might commit murder. She was looking at Jace with her hands balled into fists I knew what she was thinking of doing it was exactly what I wanted to do. But instead of attacking him she broke down in . After all Clary was like her sister we all just cried and cried but to no avail no matter how many tears we all shed Clary wasn't coming back.

* * *

please please review tell me what you thought thank you.


	2. Family reunion

Clary's POV four years later

Im up before dawn as usual training letting out all my pent up aggression I'm so scared about this afternoon my stomach hurts. I'm now the best trainer there is and the Clave sends me to institutes all over the world to train shadowhunters. I do it with my little girls yep I had twins and I love them with the love of two parents just like I said I would. They look exactly alike they have curly red hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and bad tempers.

Their names are Aridesa and Seriphina their extremely intelligent and amazing. Aridesa if she concentrates hard enough can hear your thoughts and see your memories. Seriphina if she concentrates hard enough can feel your emotions and help to control your emotions.

Today at noon we leave for the New York institute and I'm fucking terrified. I'm supposed to train the Lightwoods and Jace. I don't want to see him but I have no choice in the matter this is my job. I wonder how the Lightwoods are taking this maybe I should fire message them.

* * *

Jace's POV

I woke up form another dream of Clary and a raging hard on just great. I miss her so much I haven't been with another woman since her. Today Robert and Mayrse have exciting news for us so we have to be down stairs by eight its seven fourty now. I take care of my hard on pproblem and get dressed. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Clary I didn't mean any of what I said to her four years ago I was just scared about the situation.

The day she left me Alec and Isabelle went to Magnus and told him what happened and asked him to track her. He refused saying ''there's no way in hell she would want to be found after what I said to her.'' But after many hours of my threats, Alec's pleading, and issabelle's bitch fits he agreed to it. But he couldn't find her she was smart and used a blocking rune.

I made my way down stairs to see Robert and Mayrse with wide grins on their faces and practically jumping up and down. ''Have another dream of Clary'' Isabelle said with an evil smile on her face. ''Screw off Issabelle'' i said and sat down next to Alec.

''I'm pretty sure that's what you were doing Jace' she said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Before I could retort or attack her Mayrse butted in in a very happy voice to. What could she be so happy about?

''Kids were getting a new trainer the best there is actually sent by the Clave this trainer has been to institutes all over the world.'' Her voice held so much excitement it was odd.

''So who is it'' Isabelle asked eyeing her parents curiously like me and Alec.

Robert and Mayrse both looked at each other then said together ''its Clary'' I jumped up angry are they doing this to make fun of me? ''That's not funny and you both know it'' I said in a hostel tone.

''Were not joking its really her that's coming honey'' Mayrse said looking at me sympathetically. ''You mean its really her'' I said in low breathy voice I could feel my heart slamming painfully against my ribcage. It couldn't be her could it? They both nodded and Isabelle jumped up squealing like a seven year old and Alec just looked stunned.

''She'll be here at two so get ready oh I'm so excited'' Mayrse said looking genuinely happy ''Wait'' Alec said sending me a pointed look ''do you know if shes bringing anyone with her perhaps a child.''

''We don't know'' said Robert I felt so happy and scared at the same time Clary's coming back actually coming back. But what about the child did she keep it like she said she would? Just then I heard a crackle and smelt smoke for message. Isabelle ran to the all and squealed ''its from Clary'' I practically pushed her out of the way to read the message.

Dear Lightwoods, I'm writing this to inform Jace of a few things. First of all you have two daughters twins you dick head. Their names are Aridesa and Seriphina they have powers I'm guessing from the extra angel blood they have. Seriphina can feel others emotions and help to control others emotions. Aridesa can hear others thoughts and see others memories that's the problem though. A few weeks ago she was practicing her power on me and came across the memory of the day I told you I was pregnant. So protect yourself when we get there their both trained and can do damage especially when their angry. Not that I care if you get hurt I just don't want my little girl to have a guilty conscious. As for the rest of the Lightwoods I'm excited to see you all again and please what ever you do don't tell my parents I'm back especially my mom. See you at noon.

Clary

Isabelle got out her phone and called Simon and Alec got out his phone to call Magnus. Wow she's really coming back I get to meet my children. I'm so excited and scared all at the same time.

* * *

Clary's POV

After I got the twins ready I wrote the fire message informing Jace about Aridesa knowing what he said and did. I also told him about Seriphina's powers. I hope they don't tell my mother I'm back I told the bitch I was pregnant and she tried to punch me in the stomach. If it wasn't for Luke I wouldn't have my little girls with me today so fuck her. The twins may look a lot like me but you can see Jace in them to. They have my lips' jace's cheek bones, my nose, and jace's eye lashes. Their extremely beautiful little girls their also extremely tiny like i was at that age. But I'm taller now I'm about the height of my mom now.

Aridesa is wearing red shorts, and a short sleeved white shirt. Seriphina is wearing purple shorts, and short sleeved white shirt. And their both wearing pink light up sketchers. I'm wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a black short sleeved shirt that hugged my bodice nicely. My weapons belt was slung around my waist, two seraph were tucked into each of my boots, my hair was up in a bun being held by a dagger, and my black whip was curled up my arm like a bracelet. Knowing my crazy life I'm always prepared and have weapons ready when needed.

Right now the twins are eating eggs and discussing how New York will look. Today were leaving the Brazil institute and their very excited. Due to the time difference we have to leave basically now.

''Come on girls were leaving'' I yelled and almost instantly they came bounding down the steps with huge smiles on their faces. ''Mommy can we train tonight'' Seriphina asked with puppy dog eyes. I shake my head and they jump with excitement they love to train. That's definitely something they get from Jace. I wonder how he feels about meeting his children. I pull my stele out of my weapons belt and draw a portal rune on the wall.

''Ready'' I ask them and they nod excitedly we toss our suitcases through first and I secretly hope they hit Jace on their way out. Aridesa and Seriphina each grab one of my hands. When we jump through all the nervousness of seeing Jace again hits me like a slap in the face. All my walls I built up over the years could come crashing down when I see him. No I'm not some naive teenager anymore I'm an adult and a mother now I can do this I know I can. Seriphina and Aridesa are both screaming and clutching on to my hands for dear life.

When we fall out of the portal I land on my feet but the girls collapse against me trying to regain their balance. I'm afraid to look up but when I do I see Isabelle, Alec, Robert, Mayrse, Magnus, Simon, and Jace all gaping at me and the girls.

Isabelle steps forward looking shocked ''Clary is it really you'' I cock my head to the side. She's wearing a knee length velvet dress, and black stilettos like me her hair is held securely in a bun by a dagger. ''Who else were you expecting Izzy'' I ask feigning confusion. She developes me in hug and Alec, Magnus, and Simon join squeezing the life out of me.

''Mommy'' Aridesa says tugging me away from the bear hug ''its him from your memory'' she points an accusing finger at Jace who looks scared right now ha serves him right.

''You'' Aridesa screams and lunges at Jace who now looks confused she was going to beat his ass. She was half way in the air when I tugged her to me trying to get her to calm down.

''I can feel his emotions he feels guilty, sad, and happy give him a chance'' Seriphina says looking her sister in the eye she nods and i set her down eyeing her carefully. Before I can stop her she lunges at Jace again and kicks him multiple time in his knee caps when he falls to his knees she back hands him violently across the face.

After I've seen enough I pry her off of Jace and look around the room at everyone else. Mayrse, Robert, and Alec looked shocked and Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon look extremely amused their laughing uncontrollably and clutching their sides with tears at the corners of their eyes.

''Oh my god I love your daughter'' Magnus says between laughing fits. I look at the girls and Seriphina looks murderous. ''What is wrong with you Aridesa'' she screeches and stomps over to her sister enraged.

''I gave him what he deserves you didn't see the memory I did'' Aridesa screams back. Oh god not this again if they go at it it will be hard to stop them dammit please don't let them fight.

''I told you he felt guilty and then you beat him.''

''Looks like it so shut up.''

''Make me'' Seriphina says and slaps Aridesa they start rolling around on the floor slapping, scratching, and biting. I pry the two girls off of each other and scold both. Aridesa screams ''YOUR DEFENDING HIM WHEN I SAW THE MEMORY HE DIDN'T WANT US. HE WILL NEVER BE MY DAD! AND I MAY BE SMALL BUT I CAN KICK HIS BUT AGAIN AND ANYONE ELSE'S WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT'' at me and bursts into tears before I can move to comfort her she runs down one of the corridors and disappears. I feel my heart break my little girl is upset and its partially my fault for not talking to them about their father before.

I bend down to eye level with Seriphina '' baby why don't you get to know everyone while I go talk to your sister all right'' she nods and immediately turns to Jace who looks very scared at the moment. ''I'm not gonna hurt you like Aridesa did your my daddy that wouldn't be right and plus I just met you'' she says looking so small and fragile. Hesitantly she steps toward him and walks the rest of the way and wraps her in a tight embrace. The scene in front of me is so sweet but then I leave to go find Aridesa.

I find her around the corner sitting on the floor crying. I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms. ''I I I'm ssorry mommy'' she stutters. Its okay'' I tell her while cradling her small form in my arms. I can only hope though.

* * *

**please review thanks = )  
**


	3. Heart break

**Remember to review reviews make me write faster thanks.**

* * *

Jace's POV

After me and Seriphina bonded she and Aridesa who refused to go any where near me went to play outside in the front of the institute with their Barbie's. I came up to to the training room and started throwing knives around. I don't blame Aridesa for hating me I hate myself for what I did to Clary and my children. I was a horrible father before my children were even born. But I was proud of Aridesa for basically handed my ass to me. Clary did a really good job in training the both of them.

I continued throwing knives and watched as the hilt of the knives would thump against the target as the blade sunk in. Eventually I moved on to the punching bag taking all my frustration out on it. All my self hatred came out on the punching bag.

I kept raining blows down on the punching bag one after the other. Finally the chain snapped and it fell to the floor with a thud. My knuckles were raw and bleeding but the pain was welcome it was what I deserved.

''Looks like someone's got a lot on their mind'' an all to familiar voice that I thought I would never hear again said from the door way. Clary made her way into the training room. She was now the height of her mother but still tiny, her body had more curves, her breasts had filled out she was probably a B cup now, and she seemed far more graceful now. But overall she was still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with.

I swallowed past my nervousness ''Clary I thought you would be visiting your mother right now.''

She gave a humorless laugh ''there is no way I would want to see that bitch. When I told her I was pregnant she tried punching me in the stomach if it weren't for Luke I wouldn't have Seriphina or Aridesa.''

Now I feel even worse if that's possible Clary really needed someone and I wasn't there for her. The words came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them ''Clary I'm so sorry for what I did I'm a horrible person you needed me and I wasn't there. I didn't even mean what I said I was just scared and stupid.''

She stayed quiet for a long time so long I didn't she would reply ''thank you but I'm not here to discuss our past I'm here to discuss our daughters Aridesa mainly. She may not show it but she does love you she's just hurt. You need to give her time but I do think you should be in their lives even after my job here is done and we half to leave.''

Her saying she would leave was like a dagger being stabbed through my heart and twisted it hurt so bad. ''I do want to be in their lives'' I hesitated ''and yours.''

''Jace there was a time where I would have wanted to be with you again. But I'm not the same girl I was four years ago I've grown from my experiences. You can be in the girls lives but as for me I'm sorry but the only way you will be in my life is through the girls'' her voice was even with an undercurrent of regret.

I felt like I would be sick ''I know I screwed up and I know I missed out on the girls lives but I will never stop fighting for you or them. I love you Clary and I always will.''

''Jace don't do this you had your chance and you told me I might as well leave so I did that.''

''I know what I did was wrong but please forgive me. I want to make it right I want to be there for you. I want to be able to hold you like before.'' Before Clary could reply I heard two ear piercing screams and before I could even blink Clary was at the window she gasped and before I could stop her jumped out of the window. My heart stopped I ran to the window and saw Clary diving through the air with her whip uncoiled and her seraph blade out. She landed in between Aridesa Seriphina and a hoard of forsaken and raum demons. There had to be at least twenty forsaken and ten raum demons.

She charged at them and that's what brought me out of my shocked state I grabbed a few weapons and jumped out he window. I landed in front of a forsaken who swung its massive fist at me but before I could do anything it fell to the floor with Clary behind it her blade soaked in both normal blood and demon blood. She yelled for the girls to go get help in the institute. Suddenly me and Clary were fighting side by side she was really good like me good.

The others came out to fight with us it was easier with the others but still hard to do. Aridesa and Seriphina were still at the steps of the institute crying and hugging each other. A forsaken made its way up to them but before I could do anything a black whip shot out of nowhere and wrapped around its neck. The whip was yanked back and the forsaken fell on its back. Clary flipped over it holding the whip and drove her blade into its skull killing it. She pushed the girls inside the institute and ran back into the fight. I ran in after her slicing and killing whatever I could reach.

When everything was dead the twins ran out of the institute and into Clary's arms sobbing. The others watched this moment in awe it really was something to watch.

After about two minutes Seriphina peeled herself from Clary and jumped into my arms. Hesitantly Aridesa followed her and threw herself into my arms as well. They both cried into my neck and Aridesa kept telling me she was sorry for beating me earlier. Clary was smiling ear to ear at the display and everyone else looked shocked that Aridesa was hugging me.

It felt good to hold both of my daughters close to me and comfort them. It felt right to have them holding onto me like they have done it a thousand times before.

They hung on even tighter when I walked into the institute surprisingly Seriphina was the first to let go but Aridesa refused to let me go. She just stuffed her face into the crook of my neck and tightened her arms around my neck while I craddled her in my arms. I couldn't believe that I helped create such wonderful little girls. Eventually she did let go and went with Seriphina to go play.

How am I going to make it up to Clary I want to be able to call her mine, to kiss her, hold her, and love her but I doubt that will ever happen again. I blew my chance with Clary a long time ago but that doesn't mean I won't at least try to get her back.

* * *

Clary's POV

I put the girls to bed already and was now in my own room. I was so conflicted what Jace had said earlier really messed with me. Yes I love him and always will but he hurt me and turned his back on me when I needed him the most. I can't just forget about that.

I change I to a white lace camisole and and black silk short shorts. I hear a knock at the door wondering who wild knock this late I open it only to find the one and only Jace Herondale.

''Jace what do you want'' I ask.

''To talk'' his eyes plead for me to listen.

''Jace I already told you its not a good idea for you to be in my li-'' I'm cut off by his lips on mine. I instantly feel that tiny electrical shocks run through my body. My hands find their way into his silky golden curls and I twine my fingers in them. His hands snake around my waist and he pulls me tight against him. I know I should push him away but the mor primal side of takes over I can't find it in me to stop him.

His tounge traces across my bottom lip asking for enterance which I willingly give and our tounges fight for dominance. He pushed me up against the wall and kicks the door closed with his foot. Me legs wrap around his waist and I can feel he's aroused. Both of hands are on the wall either side of my head and I'm trapped between him and the wall. To be honest I don't mind actually I love it. I grind my hips against his making him moan into my mouth. His lips leave mine and travel down my neck making me moan and grind my hips harder against his. Jace soon starts to grind his hips against mine and now were basically humping. I know this is wrong but it feels so right and so damn good. My hands leave his hair to pull his shirt off he pulls away from me just enough to throw the shirt onto the floor and attack my lips again. I let my hands wander on his perfectly sculpted chest and flat hard stomach.

God I've missed being able to touch him like this, and to taste him. Then realization dawms on me why I wasn't able to be with him. I unwrap my legs from around his waist and shove him away from me.

''Get out Jace'' I say fighting back the tears that sting my eyes.

''Clary please I want to be in your life'' he says voice breaking.

''So what was your plan to come here and seduce me or something get out now.'' He sighs and walk to the door.

But before he leaves he turns to me ''Clary I know what I did was wrong but I will never stop fighting for you'' and with that he leaves closing the door softly. I slide down the wall and let the tears slide down my cheeks it feels like my heart is breaking all over again how is that even possible?

''By the angel what do I do?''

* * *

**Please please review and tell me what you thought. PLEASE.  
**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey I am truly sorry to those who enjoy this story but I will be stopping this story. I just can't see it really going anywhere. I will not be deleting it though because you never know I might just continue it in the future. But I will be continuing unexpected complications no matter what. A lot has been happening lately so I haven't been able to update but I will be updating unexpected complications as soon as possible. Thank you for understanding and I truly am sorry for doing this. Love you all.**

**-Salina**


End file.
